


First Dance

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir has received much training in the ways of battle but he doesn't protest when Agron teaches him how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Nagron, enjoying a quiet evening. Bonus for random slow-dancing in front of a fire. Modern AU or canon setting is gold. :)

They had defeated Scrofa weeks ago and the number of Spartacus’s rebels had swelled ever more. Though there was a lull between battles, one that sent Agron into restlessness while Nasir enjoyed the respite.

He wondered if his body would ever accustom itself to this new life. He rubbed at a pulled muscle in his neck, exacerbated by the day’s training. One day, Agron assured him, he would train the newcomers. But that seemed a day long in the distance.

It was late at night and the fire before him flickered in the air. The wind blew from behind Nasir but not hard enough that it masked Agron’s approaching footsteps. It was because of that that Nasir didn’t start when hands laid upon his shoulders, kneading his muscles.

“You push yourself,” Agron said.

“And would push yet harder.”

From not far away came the beat of low drums, soothing and beautiful. Some of the new followers had skill and the desire to find solace in it. Nasir looked back at Agron to see that his lover had cocked his head in the the sound’s direction.

“Much time has passed since music has reached ears,” Agron said. He patted Nasir’s shoulder and Nasir stood. Agron gave him a smile in response. “In the lands east of the Rhine, we would dance.”

“Dance?” Nasir smiled though it was nervous. The memories associated with dancing were far from pleasant.

“Not how you think.” Agron held out his hands. “I will give you yet more training.”

Nasir took a moment to stare at him, then reached for his hands. Instead of lacing them together, Agron guided them around himself, then moved to place his own on Nasir.

Nasir’s brow furrowed. “What form of dance is this?”

Agron laughed and swayed him in time with the music. “One of own making.”

Nasir found himself easing into the dance, letting himself follow at first, then taking more initiative as he grew to anticipate Agron’s moves.

“One preferred,” he said. “Did you dance much in your home?”

“Some,” Agron admitted. “But not in this manner.”

Nasir smiled and, though he half expected Agron to guide him in the direction of their tent, they remained by the fire until well into the night, ever close.


End file.
